In the past, trials have been made on measuring relaxation time constant by 1H-NMR, and applying the results to material development. Patent Document 1 relates to one example of this sort of techniques.
Patent Document 1 discloses use of parameters including 1H-NMR transverse relaxation time constant, in the process of designing waterabsorbent polymer used for paper diaper and so forth. In this document, 1H-NMR transverse relaxation time constant is understood as a parameter relevant to mobility of molecular chains of the resin, and it is concluded that shorter transverse relaxation time is indicative of higher degrees of entanglement and crosslinking of the polymer chains.
In this literature, the transverse relaxation time constant is determined by the CPMG (Carr-Purcell-Meiboom-Gill) method.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-106728